


Speed Demon

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Crying Dean, Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Dean knows what will happen if he gets caught, but Bobby needs their help, and the Impala can handle the tight turns of the road they're on.





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966864) by [Endellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion). 



> This fic was inspired by Endellion's Discipline Verse, which was a totally awesome fill Endellion created for my prompt. Please check out the verse!

"Maybe you should slow down a little," Sam said as the Impala took another tight curve.

"She's fine," Dean said.

"I'm not worried about the car," Sam said, wincing as Dean stepped on the gas once they were out of the curve. "We're in Arkansas. Traditional values and all."

Dean's foot lifted just a bit and he side-eyed Sam. "Shit."

"Yeah, I thought so," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "No. We're probably not going to see a cop at this time of day. Early afternoon. Bobby needs help."

"Bobby can wait," Sam said, then hissed as Dean took the next curve without slowing down very much at all.

"Bobby's holding his own," Dean said, then huffed, "but he can't hold them off all night. We're still an hour away even at these speeds."

"It'll take longer to get there if you get pulled o-oh fuck," Sam breathed.

Dean saw the front of the sedan a split second after Sam did, but it was too late. They were on a winding road, hitting sixty-seven as they blew by the cop. "Shit. Shit. Fucking shit, Sam! Fuck! Sam, what the fuck!"

He slowed down, letting the cop catch up to him, the red and blue lights flashing in his rearview mirror. The road was tight, and the cop had been on the only shoulder available. He had no choice but to slow down so the cop knew he was going to pull over when he could.

"Shoot me," Dean said, voice shaky.

"What?" Sam asked, pulling a face as he turned to look at his insane brother.

"Shoot me in the leg or something," Dean said, eyes wide. "I'll tell the cop we had a hunting accident and we were speeding to the hospital."

Sam snorted. "No. I'm not shooting you."

"Sam! C'mon! Fuck!" Dean said, voice strained, both hands on the wheel as he slowed to five miles under the speed limit. "Just a through-and-through. C'mon. Just do it."

"No!" Sam said.

"Sam, please!"

Sam sighed. "Dude, you're going to be fine."

"Sam, shoot me or I'm going to kick your ass when we get to the motel," Dean said, breathing heavily.

"Pull off up here," Sam said, pointing at the shoulder.

Dean was panting through clenched teeth, and he showed no indication of heading for the shoulder.

"Dean, pull over," Sam said, voice firm.

"Fuck," Dean whimpered, shoulders dropping in defeat as he slowed even more and pulled off the road, onto the shoulder. He stopped the car and put it in park, but didn't make a move to get out.

"Breathe," Sam said.

Dean sucked in a quick breath, having not realized he was holding his breath, eyes glued to the rearview mirror. He cringed as the cop walked up to the driver's side door and tapped on the window. Dean rolled down the window.

"Uhm, hi," he said, and Sam winced at the deer-in-the-headlights look Dean was sporting.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there, son?" the cop asked.

"No, officer... Officer Daniels," Dean said, peering at the embroidery on the cop's shirt. "My uncle is sick, and we're hurrying to his h-house to help."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Officer Daniels said, "but the speeds you're hitting, I'm afraid it's too dangerous for this stretch of road. Sick uncle or not."

"I'm sorry, officer," Dean said. "I'll watch my speed from here on out."

"This ain't a warning situation, son," Officer Daniels said. "This is a thirty-five miles per hour zone. I clocked you at around sixty-five. It's considered a felony when you hit twenty-five miles per hour over the speed limit."

"I-I didn't know that, sir," Dean said, more lies falling easily from his lips.

"Step out of the vehicle," Officer Daniels said, taking a step back to give Dean some room.

"Dean," Sam said under his breath when it looked like Dean might just take off, leaving the cop in the dust.

"I'm going," Dean said, opening the door and getting out. He shut the door and gave the cop a shaky smile.

"I need to see your license."

Dean pulled his wallet out, flipped it open, grabbed his license, and handed it to the cop. "I don't have anything on my record, sir. I usually don't drive like this. I swear."

Officer Daniels gave him a small smile. "Then you won't mind if I run this," he said, then started walking toward his police cruiser. "Follow me," he said over his shoulder.

Dean hesitated, and Officer Daniels turned, left eyebrow arching upward. Dean shifted from one foot to the other. "Oh, now?" he asked.

"Yup," Officer Daniels drawled.

Dean still didn't move, so Officer Daniels walked back to Dean, took him by the arm, and pulled him along. Dean didn't fight him. Didn't want to get into even more trouble.

"Do you have any medical issues that preclude?" Officer Daniels asked.

Dean saw his out. "Yes. I took a bullet."

Officer Daniels stopped, fingertips brushing the handle of the driver's side door on his cruiser. "So... that'll be in your medical records when I run your license?"

Dean barely managed to keep himself from stomping his foot. "No," he grumbled.

"I'd suggest you stop lyin' to me, son," Officer Daniels said, then opened the cruiser door and leaned in, swiping Dean's license through the card reader.

Dean looked back at the Impala, Sam waiting patiently for him. Bobby would probably be fine, and there was no good reason for him to drive thirty miles over the speed limit, but he'd done it anyway. Bobby could hold his own, and Dean could picture his face when they finally got there and Sam told them how they got stopped by the cops. 

Officer Daniels backed out of the car and straightened, handing the license back to Dean. "Looks like you've got a clean record, so that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I usually obey all traffic laws," Dean said, lying yet again.

"Well, this time you didn't," Officer Daniels said, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you understand your rights?"

Dean shivered. That was it. No more wiggle room. No lying to get out of it. Officer Daniels had made his decision and Dean didn't have any options other than to fight or go easy. "Yes, sir."

"Okay, then, come with me," Officer Daniels said, taking hold of Dean's right forearm and pulling him around to the passenger side of the car before opening the back door and settling himself on the seat, left foot in the wheel well and right foot outside the car on the dirt.

Dean opened his mouth to plead once again for leniency, but Officer Daniels just tugged on his arm, dragging Dean over his lap. Dean's cheeks flushed as Officer Daniels reached around and unbuttoned his fly, then yanked his jeans and boxers down to his knees. The gentle breeze blew over the exposed skin of his ass, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for anything to come along and get him out of what was about to happen. He'd even take an apocalypse.

Sam kept an eye on everything, using the side view mirror. He saw Dean's boots kicking up dust and the car rocking as Dean got his butt blistered by the officer. He let out a sigh as he heard a loud cry of pain, and cringed at a particularly hard swat.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since Dean had been spanked, but felony-grade speeding wasn't something that warranted only a quick flurry of smacks, and Sam winced as Dean let out another yelp, this time his voice cracking as he lost the battle and broke down crying.

The officer continued until Dean was nearly sobbing, heaving breaths as the officer brought his hand down over and over again on Dean's ass, but finally it was over, and the officer helped Dean up, adjusting his boxers and jeans for him when Dean's shaky fingers just wouldn't work right.

Sam opened his door as Officer Daniels walked up to the passenger side of the Impala, hand firm around the back of Dean's neck as Dean wiped the tears way from his eyes and sniffled.

"You have a license, kid?" Officer Daniels asked him.

Sam looked up at the man. "Yes, sir."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd drive the rest of the way," Officer Daniels said, ignoring the huff from Dean. "He's in no condition to drive right now, and I think he could use a time out."

Sam got out of the car. "Yes, sir. I'll take over from here."

"Thank you," Officer Daniels said, giving Sam a smile and a nod. He helped Dean into the front seat, then patted his shoulder. "Behave."

"Yes, sir," Dean said, wiping at his nose with the back of his left hand.

Officer Daniels closed the passenger side door, then nodded to Sam. "Drive safely."

"I will, sir," Sam said, giving him another smile before settling down in the driver's seat and closing the door. He started the car and waited until Officer Daniels got back into the cruiser before pulling away. "You all right?"

Dean lifted his shirt up and wiped his face clean. "We're never speaking of this again."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, but if you need a pillow, I've got one in the trunk."

"Fuck you," Dean grumbled.

Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and he ignored the whining when he did pull over just twenty miles later to get the pillow out of the trunk when Dean wouldn't sit still for more than ten seconds.

"Thanks," Dean said softly once they got on the road again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for July's [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) challenge. The theme is Lying Liars Who Lie for July.


End file.
